


Frustration

by Homeskillet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, being cute in general, frustrated cas, string of bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is having a bad day. Enter: Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Cas was just leaving the apartment when he realized he forgot something inside. At that moment, his lanyard caught the doorknob and the keys swung inside as the door closed behind him. He had just effectively locked himself out. Defeated, Castiel kicked the door. Then, with another annoyed groan, he realized his cell phone was sitting on the kitchen counter. What a great way to end his frustratingly awful day.

Cas had been confined to his apartment, making and receiving calls for work. He wanted to get to his office to drop off the papers he had finished and pick up a few folders he needed to get through by tomorrow. But, because Cas was so fortunate, his phone would ring just before he left, making it impossible for him to get anything done that he wanted to do. So, looking at the door where all of his keys were locked inside, he became outraged. He took a few deep breaths and turned to walk down to the lobby to call Dean. In the same moment, a college aged girl ran into him. She just so happened to have been carrying a cup of coffee, which stained Castiel's white shirt. Great, that was just what he needed. She apologized and he dismissed her, taking his forgotten messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Just as quickly as he'd picked it up, all of its contents were skewered on the floor due to a worn out strap. Just his fucking luck. "You have got to be fucking _KIDDING ME!!!_ " Cas said, building crescendo into a shout. He was completely and utterly finished. That had just been the cherry on top of his shitty day. He put his back to the wall and slid down until he was sitting with his head held in his hands. He couldn't hold back the tears of frustration as they trickled down his cheeks. He was locked out without his phone or car keys, his shirt was stained, his messenger bag was broken and his papers littered the floor.

About fifteen minutes passed before anyone else noticed him. "Woah, Cas. Are you ok?" A concerned voice asked. Cas recognized it as Dean's. His boyfriend sat next to him and held Cas close, rubbing soothing circles on the crumpled man's shoulder. Cas didn't reply, letting himself get lost in Dean's ministrations. Dean took in his surroundings. He noticed Cas's (broken) bag lying on the floor surrounded by papers. He also noticed Castiel's shirt had a giant brown stain on it. "You wanna tell me why we're sitting in the hallway surrounded by your work papers?" Dean asked quietly. Cas removed his hands from his face and looked at Dean. He took a deep breath and wiped his face of the remaining tears. "I locked myself out. I forgot my phone on the counter. When I turned to go down to the lobby, a woman spilled her coffee all over me. Then, when I picked up my bag, the stupid fucking strap broke, so I was reduced to tears and slid down this wall, wallowing in self pity." Cas deadpanned. Dean nodded and got to his feet. "Sounds like you've had a rough day." Dean said as he offered Cas a hand to help him up.

"Understatement of the year." Cas said as he hoisted himself up with Dean's help. Dean smirked and bent down, collecting the papers and placing them back in the bag. Then he dug out his own keys and unlocked the door, taking Cas's lanyard off of the doorknob and placing it in the key bowl they have in the entry way.

Dean took Cas's hand and led him to their bedroom, where Dean stripped Cas down to his boxers and gave Cas one of his AC/DC shirts to wear. Then, Dean stripped himself to just boxers and climbed on top of the sheets. Cas gave him a weird look, but accepted Dean's hand when it was offered. Dean pulled him into the bed and Cas snuggled up against Dean. The taller man held Cas close, whispering soothing words into his boyfriend's ear as he stroked up and down Cas's back. Cas hummed approval and let himself be coddled.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said, though it was muffled in Dean's chest. Dean tilted Cas's head up towards his own and kissed him slowly, keeping the mood relaxed. When they broke apart, Cas had a faint smile on his lips. "I would love to stay in bed and make out, but it's barely six o'clock and I still have work that needs to be done. And a dinner that needs to be eaten." Cas said, idly tracing patterns into Dean's chest. Dean hummed and took Cas's hand and kissed it.

"How about you do your work stuff while I make us some burgers?" Dean offered. Cas smiled and kissed him.

"I would love that." Cas said, sliding off the bed and towards the closet, where he put on a pair of nice black jeans and socks. Dean watched him the whole time, never making a move to get off of the bed. "Are you just going to sit there and look pretty or are you gonna make yourself useful and cook us up some burgers?" Cas asked teasingly. Dean smiled and got out of bed, striding over to Cas to kiss him once more before they both did there separate tasks.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :]


End file.
